This invention relates to an apparatus for producing terry cloth toweling on warp knitting machines, and in particular to a modification to said machines, which enables equal size loops to be obtained on both sides of the cloth.
Apparatus and methods for producing towel materials, especially terry cloth towels having non-looped transfer stripes, are known to those of ordinary skill in the art. The typical prior art cloth towels all had pile loop threads unequally disposed on either side of the cloth or the ware. Typical of an apparatus for producing terry cloth toweling on a warp machine in U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,969 issued to Wilkens on Nov. 1, 1977. This type of cloth towel was readily accepted by the public since for many years it was the only type of terry cloth towel available. However, it has been the goal of inventors for many years to provide terry cloth towels or wares that contained pile loop material of equal length on both sides of the cloth. Until the novel features as disclosed herein became known, this type of terry cloth material was unobtainable and the thickness of thread utilizable for the loops was limited.